wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Pyrrhian Galaxy
Woo! I'm giving this blog post a page! So, Matau(Society) FourFlames(Biology) and Crowning(The one who put everything together) came up with this idea. The setting in the future! There are two sub-settings, one with dragons not having evolved (~4000 years into the future), and with only a few hundred stars, and one with them having evolved, and taken over the galaxy (~30000 years into the future). Everything below Setting 2 is part of it. Setting 1 (Last Scienceborn Wars) Pyrrhia has rebuilt after Fallout, and rebuilt better. Everyone knows about the original scienceborn, and civilization has declared war upon them. Precautions have been taken so that what Oscillation did (make Fallout happen) can never happen again. Computer security is increased to absurd levels. Tinfoil is mandatory for all dragons at all times. Thanks to selective breeding and the time spent in the vaults, animus dragons have become common enough that roughly one in twenty dragons is one. All animus dragons are registered. The government has become a meritocracy, where all the best dragons are in charge (the best scientists, best tacticians, best economists, and so on). A socialist state has been created for the benefit of all dragons, while preserving the incentive to work. And the powers of the scienceborn--and how to counter them--are common knowledge. Some planets have been established specifically as safe planets--dead magic zones, annihilated biospheres, orbiting around neutron stars, with superlasers constructed into the cores. Setting 2 (Galactic) By this point, dragons own nearly all the galaxy. They've befriended many alien races, annihilated many more, and have divided up the galaxy into specific sectors, as per species. Hybrids are virtually impossible to create naturally. The scienceborn are dead, surrendered, or fled. A. I. is a reality. Defenses have been invented which would have blown the minds of their ancestors. Extradimensional technology has been developed, as has faster-than-light travel (though only possible through various loopholes). Animus powers have essentially become obsolete. Nearly every dragon has them, to the point where they're seen as no more special than fire breath. Exploration outside the galaxy is just beginning, and the first few colonies (all IceWings and SeaWings) have landed on the nearest satellite galaxy. Other species expressed outrage at being left behind, to which the IceWings responded with silence, and the SeaWings with the statement, "It seems doubtful that any other tribe would be willing to risk the dangers of intergalactic exploration, before we make it safe for them." Meanwhile, the original homeworld of Pyrrhia has been returned to a pre-industrial state, with the only dragons living on-planet those few who remained on Pyrrhia and never left. For all intents and purposes, Pyrrhia is a nature reserve, with a few natives on it. Curiously, there are a few non-evolved dragons still on Pyrrhia, calling themselves the -----Wings, and they are still capable of interbreeding between tribes. Occasionally, a dracologist will land, but those visits are, more and more, being replaced with holograms. Meanwhile, tensions are rising throughout the galaxy. Suspicion of the Night Dragons, and especially of what they've got in the Noctol system, is rising dramatically. Several anarchist groups are organizing to bring down the government. Whatever their differences, no sub-galactic government wants to see a return to the days before meritocracy, so if need be, the species are willing to work together. They'd rather not, though, because any plea for help will be taken as a sign of weakness. *Night Dragons control the big black hole in the center of the galaxy to generate power off it. *Mud Dragons make/grow food. *Rain Dragons are in charge of biotech. *Sea Dragons are explorers. *Sky Dragons design and build spaceships. *Ice Dragons are the outermost protectors. *Sand Dragons are architects. Major Planets #'Pyrrhia: '''The original homeworld. Functions as a cultural capital of the galaxy, but holds no political power. #'Omicron Nine:' First noncorporeal life discovered (termed the Three-Ringed Beings). #'Elizrd:' Sky Dragon shipbuilding world of minor importance. Homeworld of Effulgence, the NightWing xenobiologist who discovered the Three-Ringed Beings. #'Noctol System:' The Night Dragon center of power. Trinary star system with a red giant, a neutron star, and a black hole in a figure-eight pattern. Less than three thousand parsecs from the supermassive black hole at the center of the galaxy. The Night Dragons hailing from it are known for their extremely potent powers from all the radiation, even including ones that normal Night Dragons lack. Some additional powers include: Dowsing (finding the location of an object), retrocognition (knowing secrets of the past), psychometry (learning the history of an object by touching it), and scrying (viewing events at a distance through a related object). The extreme radiation, however, also leads to very high infertility and cancer rates. #*'Noctol Alpha:' Night Dragon cultural capital. Orbits very close to the red giant. Almost all Night Dragons visit it at one point in their life, to walk among the tombs of their ancestors. All major convocations are held here. It is the only planet in the Noctol system where non-Night Dragons are allowed on the surface (barring special circumstances). #*'Noctol Beta:' Night Dragon scientific capital. Thrown between orbits regularly, but due to the gravity manipulation it is in no danger of crashing into a star. The greatest schools of pure science in the galaxy are located here. Known for occasionally turning invisible. Any non-Night Dragons not in one of the schools is kept offworld, on one of the thousands of orbiting stations #*'Noctol Gamma: Night Dragon military capital. Far from the stars, hidden in a gigantic cloud of comets. Protected by the most advanced shielding technology in the known galaxy. Any ship not containing Night Dragons is annihilated when it comes within one A. U. (distance from Pyrrhia to its sun). #*'''Noctol Delta: Night Dragon political capital. Due to the planet's extreme proximinity to the neutron star, there are no surface structures. All dragons live underground. Laws for the entire tribe are passed here, and the delegates to other tribes are chosen here. The only non-Night Dragons are visiting diplomats. #'''Dydruulza: '''Sky Dragon synthetic capital world, constructed around a red giant star. Protected by the largest and most advanced fleet in the galaxy. Even if anyone were to fight their way past the gigantic fleet, landing on the planet is impossible without Sky Dragon assistance, because the planet itself has secretly been moved out of four-dimensional space (a milimeter into the fifth dimension.) Meanwhile, a gigantic hologram of the planet has been constructed in its place, to fool anyone who would attack them. Proposed planets/Star Systems # Penatus: The one planet where Scavengers still are a dominant species. They Manufuncture their own Starships and weapons and tools, Rain Dragon territory. # Cosnicu: The Ice Dragon central command and staging hub. It's low surface temperatures caused it to eventually become wallpapered with superconductor material to ease use of transport (through maglev repulsorcraft) and streamline the process of staging a fleet. It's moon, Cosnicu Prime, was destroyed during the test of a moonbreaker (it can also bring down smaller planets) when it flew right through the moon, leaving a gaping hole and destabilizing the moon, eventually giving Cosnicu a few rings # Andervohnn: The Mud Dragon primary farms are located here. The weather is carefully maintained, consisting of a global 4 inch rainstorm every 12 hours. Most of the operations are directed from an orbital shipyard circling the planet. # Cosinca: Once the source of most of the energy used by the seven tribes, the stareater surrounding the black hole has replaced most of the use of the planets geothermal resources. However when the Night dragons put up an embargo, the Ice dragons will use it to keep the cells from overloading, and as part of the billion year feud between the two factions (for more information, see the articles on the Nightwing-Icewing war on the wings of fire wiki). This planet is located in Ice Dragon territory and is used to power their starship systems and drones. # Kerenelluk: Kerenelluk is a supermassive body with 18 stars orbiting it. The perpetuall daylight caused by these stars renders the planet a dry, planet dotted with dune "seas", salt flats, and mazes of canyons and mesae (how do you say Mesa in plural?). it is located in a gap between two galactic arms in the sand dragon territory. # Halwarg: A tiny planet blanketed by thousands of dwarf-moons, moons, stars, and rings. Used to train Sea dragons for the various climates they would encounter on their journeys. Some of the moons have moons and/or rings of their own. It orbits a young, stable Blue hypergiant star. The exact location is difficult to obtain as the star moves much faster than most of the local star systems and follows no known orbit pattern, the multitude of various objects cause execcive interfearance. The ineterfearance is one of the reasons it is used as a training ground, as pilots venturing into the system must rely on their skills to survive the chaotic mess that the star brings along. Map The tribes have become very different species, hybrids are no longer possible naturally. They have formed an alliance, however. Tribes Sea Dragons Sea dragons don't really have wings, just big fins on the side of their bodies, they look a lot like wings, but are completely connected to the torso. They have pointed heads and flippers. Their tail looks a lot like a whale's. They don't have lights on their bodies like SeaWings did. Sky Dragons Sky Dragons have become smaller but their wings remain the same size since they were SkyWings. They have snouts like honeycombs to filter in the air when they're diving so all the wind doesn't harm their breathing. Their tails have fanned out a bit. Their snouts are also more hooked at the end. Rain Dragons and Sloths Sloths have now evolved into crude forms of scavenger. They have a symbiotic relationship with Rain Dragons, because they are too slow so they ride the Rain Dragons. In turn, the Rain Dragons have the scavengers go up into the trees and collect fruit for them, some of which the slothenger (see what I did there?) gains. Rain Dragons have evolved to have three toes. They are shiny and very rainbow like, but their common color is now blue. They can drop their tails like geckos also, their feet have sticky pads. Mud Dragons Mud Dragons have webbed claws so they can swim better in the muddy lakes. Their tails have also grown, and their wings have shrunk a bit so they can navigate better through murky freshwater. They have a second eyelid to block out dirt. Their scales are waterproof like duck feathers. Sand Dragons Sand Dragons are thorny like horned lizards. These spikes are harmful but they can also collect and condense water on them to provide water, especially since a Sand Dragon cannot survive as long without water as a SandWing. Their claws have flattened a bit so they can jump very far. Sand Dragons have more flattened, leaf-shaped barbs. Sand Dragons now also have the ability to spit blood, though they rarely ever do so. All it's really effective for is making people think you're dying. Ice Dragons Ice Dragons have shorter tails. And their claws are now more spaced out to even their weight on ice. Their scales can change color in winter and summer, like dark to light. They have thin spiny filaments on their backs to trap heat and aerodynamic build so the cold wind passes around them. Night Dragons (Credit goes to Rime :D) Night Dragons have big, light-reflective eyes to be able to see better in the dark better and larger ears so they don't have to rely on seeing only (after all, they are living near a giant hole that sucks in all light). They have hooked claws and flexible talons so they can easily grab onto things. Members Night *Silverstreak *Enervation-Matau *Rinzler-CosmicBowser Sand *Coatyl Mud * Rain *Cultivar-Avi Ice *Europa the Ice Dragon Sky *Game-Sea Sea *Sunken-Rime *Analemma-G'sC Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Collaborations